


Natsuya Kirishima x Reader Lemon 2.0

by makotosenpai17



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! Starting Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotosenpai17/pseuds/makotosenpai17





	Natsuya Kirishima x Reader Lemon 2.0

You've been dating Natsuya when you're just 15. He has courted you for 2 years since first year middle school. But you've answered him just when you're both graduating middle school.

 

Flashback to the day you've answered him...

 

He asked you when the graduation ceremony has ended.

"(Y/N)-chan, we have graduated and still, you're not answering my question yet. Are you going to answer me or not? Just tell me. I just want an answer before we parted ways from here." he sadly said to you.

"Uh... The truth is... I like you too. I just can't admit it at all. But since I saw all your efforts all these years, I think, you deserve an answer." you said while smiling. That smile of yours have always been Natsuya's happiness.

"Then, what's your answer?" he asked nervously.

"The answer is yes! You heard me? Yes!" you said happily. Natsuya's eyes have widened that day. He actually thought he's the luckiest man alive when you said that.

"Yes, finally! I'm all yours from now on." he said while hugging you tightly.

"Me too. I'm so happy." you said. Almost crying.

You two are always dating a lot in High School. Even in College. Although you two are attending different colleges, Natsuya will always make time for you to walk with you until you get home. You've been in so many fights too, but Natsuya won't let you sleep without talking to him properly. 

He managed to take all your first. First date, first hug, first dance and first kiss. But now, he wants to take another first from you. But of course, he have to ask you first and that's what he did.

"(Y/N), is it okay?" he asked. Staring at you intently.

"Okay? To what?" you asked cluelessly.

"Okay... To do it?" he asked again. Doesn't know how to ask you properly.

"To do what?" you asked a bit irritated. He sighed. Taking a deep breath.

"Is it okay to have sex with you already?" he finally blurted out. Your eyes widened and you madly blush. Yeah, it's embarrassing. But since it's Natsuya, why not? (A/N: 


End file.
